


Remember the Night

by Kayla6196



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla6196/pseuds/Kayla6196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel's mother persuades him to go to his prom and invite his crush Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea popped into my head while watching the video for BSE. I really hope you like it! Also if enough people like this I may just continue it as a full time story. Let me know if you like it in the comments, and kudo it as well.- Kayla

"Mum, do I really have to go to prom?" Marcel groaned audibly at the end of his sentence making sure his mother was aware of the annoyance he currently had. 

She sighed deeply and walked over towards her son. "Yes, Marcel. You do. It's your last year in high school, you're going to be off to university soon. If you don't, you'll regret it." 

Her son took a deep breath and ran his long, thin fingers through his hair before letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay, mum. Fine. But it's not like anyone wants to go with me." He pushed his glasses slightly repositioning them on his face. 

Anne had always hated it when her son couldn't see how amazing he truly was, he was always putting himself down and it killed her inside, she just wanted him to be happy. "Oh, honey. You don't know that?"

She walked over towards her son again and put her arm around him and smiled at him sweetly, she really did want him to go and to actually enjoy himself. She laid her head softly on his chest because Marcel was a bit taller than her. She thumbed small circles in her sons back reassuringly. "I honestly doubt that." 

He placed his arms around her knowing that she was upset, he knew she wanted more for him than she could give him. She wanted him to see all of the good in him but the only thing Marcel felt was anger towards himself for being so smart and enabling the bullying and hate from others. Granted, he did like the fact that he never had a hard time in school and had to stress over grades, but that took its toll. He had a few friends going into high school, Niall and Liam, the three were inseparable but the two joined the football team and almost instantly lost connection with Marcel. 

"I dunno, mum. I'll try, yeah?" He smiled genuinely at her, and she could help but let a smile creep on to her face as well. 

"Boo, you should ask that boy you fancy, what's him name?" She questioned, he knew she knew his name, she just wanted him to admit it and say his name. 

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "mum, you know his name, don't make me say it." 

She cupped his face and laughed, "oh is my baby embarrassed." 

He just rolled his eyes jokingly again. "Fine, mum. I'll say his name, okay. It's Louis. Louis is the boy I fancy, mum." 

She smiled and turned away to begin walking towards the kitchen and chuckled to herself, "Just try, you never know." She smiled to herself and at Marcel. 

Marcel decided to call it quits for the night, he swiftly made his way upstairs and into his room. He grabbed his laptop from off of his night side table and sat himself down on his bed placing his laptop quickly onto his lap. He opened it and typed in his password which just so happened to be 'lt'. Marcel's little crush was maybe a bit more than little, more like a lot. What would be surprising to most is that he and Louis had spoken before, multiple times. They weren't best friends but they did know what another. He loved everything about Louis, his personality, his fashion sense even though he himself could never pull it off, his perfect blue eyes, his soft thin lips, his sense of humor, well just about everything that made Louis himself. 

He opened the Internet and clicked the Facebook bookmark, checking his online friends he saw that Louis was online and he clicked his name. Marcel was always nervous when he talked to Louis but he loved the rush he got from it. 

'hey' he typed in trying to make it seem natural and not that he was completely overjoyed about the fact he's online. 

'hey :)' Marcel smiled softly to himself at the smiley face that Louis added at the end. 

'what's up?' He asked trying to make a conversation begin, he wasn't good at it but he usually would just ask Louis what's up or something of that nature to start a conversation. 

The thing is nobody knew besides the two that either of them spoke to one another, they were polar opposites. Louis was beyond popular, and well Marcel wasn't so it wasn't normal from someone outside of their clique to associate with someone else who wasn't in their clique. The rules of high school. 

'nothing really, just listening to some music, you?' 

Marcel had come to learn that Louis' favorite artists included The Fray, Plain White T's, and Ed Sheeran. Marcel did know of those artists and did like them as well, but he was more into the indie scene, he'd often recommend many artists to Louis, and he gladly accepted them. 

'oh, cool. anything good? and just working on an English assignment.' Way to not sound like a nerd, Marcel. 

He looked down at the screen that signaled Louis was typing. A small 'bloop' went off signifying Louis answered him. 

'just some Ed, and that sucks. you always seem to be doing school work.' 

He chuckled to himself, Louis would pick on him a lot about school but he knew Louis wasn't serious, it was just good banter. 

'advanced classes will do that to you.' Marcel hit enter and let his fingers levitate over the keys slightly while he was internally debuting. 

He knew that he wouldn't be able to do this in person, so the next best thing was online. He took a deep breath and began typing slowly. 'Louis, can I ask you something?' Clicked enter his mind raced with possibilities, he was panicking internally. 

'yeah, sure, marcel.' Casual, he was always so casual, never seemed to let anything bother him. 

He began typing before his mind could catch up with what he was doing and stop him. "okay, so my mums forcing me to go to prom and i know it's a little late notice since it's Friday but would you go with me?' He clicked enter and he could've swore he was having an anxiety attack though he had never had one before. 

/Louis is typing/  
He could feel his throat going dry and his hands clamming up, he swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat and saw his answer appeared. 

'Marcel, that's really really sweet of you, I'm flattered, but I don't know.' Marcel felt his heart sink and began panicking, he had no idea what to say. 

He wasn't thinking just typing his first thought. 'Louis, I promise you won't be disappointed. I promise' It was almost as if he was trying to reassure himself as well. 

/Louis is typing/ 

'Please, I won't let you down.' He quickly typed and pressed enter, he wiped the now falling hair out of his face and pulled his glasses off of his face. 

He could still read the screen without them just not as well. 

'okay, Marcel, I'll go to prom with you.' He felt a large smile creep onto his face and it wouldn't fade.

'thank you, Louis. Really, it means a lot. Don't worry about a thing, I'll set everything up.' he padded his fingers furiously against the keys with excitement. 

Marcel stood up and places the laptop on his bed and began dancing around like a teenage girl in giddiness, he went on for a good thirty seconds before he heard a 'bloop' and was instantly torn from his thoughts and he raced over to the laptop. 

'sure, sounds good. text me with the rest of the details, don't let me down.' He could feel the heat in his cheeks growing, he couldn't think straight. God only knows how he managed to make out a coherent sentence. 

'of course, will do. i wouldn't dream of it, Louis. I'll tell you all the details as soon as they're made, just be ready around 7.'

He literally felt like a giddy school girl, he couldn't help but be excited. 

'sounds good, i've got to go, talk to you later, m.' 

Marcel closes his laptop and fell back on his bed letting his head rest softly on his pillows, he let out an exasperated sigh and smiled to himself until he let sleep intoxicate his body. 

\------------

 

It was Friday morning and Marcel had stayed home from school with the permission of his mother. He had told her the news the day after and he swore she was happier than he was, which he didn't think was possible. Anne had decided on making her son look amazing for tonight, not that she didn't like his normal look, just that she knew how important this was to him and how much he wanted to impress Louis. She had instructed her son to leave his hair natural for the day, for the night. She loved his natural curls, they fell perfectly across his face but styled up it was incredible. She had even taken the liberty of getting Marcel a pair of contacts for the night, he fought her on that for a while but he reluctantly agreed. She had even helped him pick out a tuxedo, Marcel didn't mind that though, his mothers taste in clothing was wonderful. 

His afternoon was spent getting his hair done by his sister, Gemma, who is a hair dresser now. She styled it up into a quiff which Marcel had never had done before, but once it was finished he really did like what he looked like. He smiled to himself in every mirror he passed, maybe he'd keep this style for a bit. 

He sat with his mother for around twenty minutes while she talked with the limo company on the phone, he scrolled through his phone aimlessly while his mother talked. He saw that he had a text, he must've not have got a notification for it, it was from Louis. 

It read "hey, is it okay if zayn and josh ride with us, they're meeting their dates and have no rides." He smiled happily at the message, he was actually really excited by the fact that Louis wasn't hiding that he was going with him. 

'Yeah, sure I don't mind, just let them know to be ready by 7." He pressed send and within seconds saw that Louis read it and that he was typing. 

Louis' message came in and said a simple, okay will do, see you then. He smiled and replied with a smile okay, see you then. He locked his phone and tossed it carelessly into his pocket and returned his attention to his mother. She clicked end on her phone and turned to her son.

"Okay, the limo will pick you up at 6:45 so you have time to reach Louis' house by 7:00" she pulled him in for a small hug and smiled at her son with pure excitement. "I'm really proud of you, boo." 

He smiled sweetly at her comment ,he was glad he could make his mother happy about something besides his grades in school. It was a really nice feeling. 

"Now, let's get your contacts in. You need a little time to get used to them." She patted her sons back and stood up walking over to the bag from the eye doctors and handed it to her son. 

Marcel took the bag and walked silently to the bathroom, he knew how to put contacts in. He's worn them a few times before but he hated them, it wasn't him. Okay, maybe that was a lie, he didn't hate them because it wasn't him, he hated them because they irritated him. He opened up the bag and pulled out the case, opening it he grabbed a contact from the left section and gently placed it in his eye. He blinked a few times making sure the contact was in correct position, and he repeated the process a second time with the right eye. After he was finished, he placed the case back into the bag and headed back towards his mother. 

\---------- 

"Honey, come on, let me see what you look like?" Anne called up the stairs excitedly for her son, she couldn't help but be proud of him. 

It wasn't very often that she could look at her son and see a sparkle in his eye, he wasn't one to express his feelings either so she rarely knew what he was thinking or how he felt. She only knew about Louis because she saw bus notebook over his shoulder and saw the name "Louis" written with hearts around it. She casually brought it up one day and he was completely and utterly embarrassed by it, but Anne was understanding and definitely supportive of her son and his sexuality. 

"Do I really have to, mum? I don't know if I like it." He spoke low from the top of the stairs, his voice showing that he was lying about the statement, Marcel knew he liked this look and he knew it would most definitely surprise Louis, and hopefully impress him if he was lucky. 

"Yes, now come down here and let me see you." She spoke reassuringly to her son with a hint of sarcasm. 

She heard her son sigh deeply before walking down the stairs, he was wearing his typical clothes but from the head up he was almost unrecognizable, he looked like a new man. His hair perfected into position and his bright green eyes showing instead of being hidden behind his usual glasses. 

"Oh, honey, you look so handsome." She began when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he shrugged his shoulders trying to be over confident seeing as it way outside of his personality. 

"Now, it's only five thirty so why don't we feed you a little something before you go, I know they have food there but I don't want you to be hungry for too long, yeah?" She returned back to her normal mothering self, Marcel followed his mother out into the kitchen and she placed a bowl of soup onto the table. 

He raised his eyebrow at her before sitting down in front of the bowl. "Soup?" He questioned her, she just smiled and began scooping out some soup for herself with a ladle and placing the contents into a bowl. 

\---------

Marcel walked his bowl over to the sink and placed the bowl and spoon down. Anne followed her son doing the same. 

"You should go get dressed, the limo will be here in about twenty minutes." She smiled, Marcel could see the excitement in her eyes. 

"Okay, mum. I'll be back in a few." He walked away and upstairs into his room. 

He grabbed the tux that was laying flat across his bed and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt before throwing it down onto the floor and replacing it with a white button down shirt. He slid down the tan dress pants that he had been wearing and kicked them off to the side. He grabbed the pants that were laying on his bed and placed one leg in and the other following before doing a little jump and making sure his pants weren't falling down. He buttoned then and found they fit perfectly. He walked over to the mirror he had on his wall and began posing into it, just like what a teenage girl would do. After a few minutes he felt weird doing this so he returned to his bed and grabbed the blazer. 

He slid one arm in the sleeve and the other followed, he walked over to the mirror before buttoning it up. He took a look at himself and smiled, he really did think this would impress Louis. He was completely unrecognizable, if it wasn't him and he was someone else he wouldn't even believe it. He walked away from the mirror and sat down on his bed and began putting his dress shoes on. Once he finished he walked out of his room and down the stairs to meet his mother. 

She was finishing up the dishes from their dinner when he walked out. 

"Aw, honey. You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed and ran over to her son to hug him. 

He accepted the hug, but whined "Mum, boys aren't supposed to be gorgeous couldn't you have said something more manly." 

She released her grip on him and laughed, "You give a boy and suit and a new pair of contacts and he's turned into a strong manly man." He knew she was just messing with him so he laughed with her. 

"Come here, let me put a little more hairspray in your hair," he walked over and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of his mother. She began spraying the contents onto her sons hair and styling his hair carefully with her fingers. "There you go, all better. Now the limo should be here any minute. Let me take a picture." 

Marcel groaned but sighed and stood up. "Okay," Anne said grabbing her phone and setting up the camera. "Smile, boo." He obliged and smile brightly at the lens in front of him. 

"All right, now take one with mum." She stated before walking over to him and turning the front view camera on. 

She flipped it so it was sideways and began clicking the capture button, after three pictures she locked her phone and placed it in her pocket. She turned towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders even though he towered over her by a good five inches and smiled widely. 

"Boo, you're going to have an amazing night! Don't over think anything and lastly, get your boy." He watched his mum intently while she spoke and he felt his cheeks grow red and hot when she finished talking. 

"Okay, mum. I'll try, yeah?" She smiled and turned towards the stand and handed her son a bottle of cologne. 

"Here, put some of this on," he eyed her and she chuckled. "Just trust me." He laughed lowly as he took the lid off of the bottle and began pressed down on the nozzle and spraying the misty liquid onto his body. 

His spritzed it a few times before placing the lid back on and handing the bottle back to his mother. He was about to speak when they heard a horn beep from outside there house, his mother rushed to the door and opened it to see the limo parked outside. He followed his mother to the door and gave her a small hug and then he walked out the door and towards the limo. He walked over to the drivers window and told him Louis' address before getting into the backseat. 

"Bye, honey." His mother yelled to him from the front door, he waved to her politely and then stepped into the limo. 

When the limo started pulling away, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it before pressing the message icon on his home screen. He clicked on Louis' name and quickly began typing. He told Louis that he'd just left his house and was on his way there, Louis responded almost instantly saying he and the boys were waiting. He tapped back a response stating he should be there within ten minutes. 

\------------

He watched out the widow as the limo turned the corner on to Louis' street and he texted Louis letting him know he's almost there. Louis' response read "okay, m. We're outside waiting." 

As the limo pulled up to the house, he saw the Louis standing outside near his front door with Zayn and Josh. He took a deep breath and opened the door, it was now or never. He stepped out of the limo and turned himself away from the three boys before the could see him. He inhaled deeply and turned around smiling nervously. 

He saw Louis' mouth drop along with the other two boys. He could feel his palms growing sweaty and his throat drying up. 

"Marcel," is all Louis said, Marcel mustered up enough to speak up. "Yeah, Lou?" 

Louis just walked towards him, the other boys following shortly behind. "Wow, I mean, wow. When you said you'd impress me, I didn't think you'd go all out. I mean, wow." 

Louis smiled at Marcel, now standing only a few away from him. Marcel felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and he smiled like a child in a toy store. "Thank you, Louis. I mean, really. Thank you, it means a lot." 

"Shall we go?" Marcel spoke opening the door for the three boys allowing them to get in, once they were in he made his way in and shut the door, waving to the driver to signal he could leave now.

\--------- 

They arrived at the school around ten minutes later, the car ride consisted on small talk between the four and Louis and Marcel casually sneaking small glances at one another. 

Marcel couldn't believe he was actually going to prom with Louis. He looked absolutely breath taking in his suit, the pants cuffed up at the end exposing his ankles which drove Marcel wild. His hair was styled up into a perfect quiff and his bright blue eyes were glimmering in the small bit of sun shining through the windows. 

The four walked into the school casually because both Harry and Louis knew that the principle wouldn't appreciate them holding hands and in all honesty, neither of them were sure if they were ready to hold hands just yet. They handed the girl at the table their tickets and made their way inside to their seats. Within ten minutes they were served dinner which the boys greatly appreciated, all but Marcel since he'd just eaten a few hours before but he ate some of the food so no questions were asked. 

After dinner the music started blasting and the bodies gathered on the dance floor. Marcel watched as the kids began dancing with their dates, Zayn and Josh had both stood up and walked out to the dance floor. 

"Marcel, would you like to dance?" Louis asked and Marcel went nervous. 

"Well, um, dancing's not really my thing." He spoke slowly and with caution. 

"Well, I'll teach you then." He informed Marcel while standing up and walking to Marcel and grabbing his hand. 

"Okay." Was all Marcel said before following Louis out to the dance floor. Louis began swaying back and fourth rhythmically to the music, Marcel wasn't sure what to do so he tried copying Louis' moves but didn't do such a good job at it. 

"Here, just follow my hands." Louis said while placing his hands on Marcel's waist and pushing on his waist from side to side to make them move to the music. "See it isn't too bad, is it?" 

Marcel smiled and nodded a small 'no'. Louis then took his one hand off of Marcel's waist and grabbed Marcel's arm and placed it around his own waist before motioning for him to put the other there too. Marcel obliged and Louis placed his arms around Marcel's neck, the two had space between them but the feeling was electric. They swayed back and fourth to the beat of the song. 

They continued dancing with another for the remainder of the night, when it came to the last song the music started thumping through the speakers. Marcel quickly recognized the tune as "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. 

"Oh, I love this song!" Louis exclaimed loud enough for Marcel to hear over the noise in the room. He smiled at the smaller boys comment. 

"Really? So do I." Marcel spoke in astonishment that Louis liked the same song he did, it was actually one of personal favorites by Ed. 

"Yeah, that's wonderful, m." Louis smiled up at Marcel causing Marcel to feel butterflies in his stomach. 

They swayed back and fourth with the best to the song, as it neared the final chorus Louis smiled up at Marcel sweetly. Marcel felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest, he was beyond happy with the way the night has gone, it's been perfect. 

"I'm going to do something, okay," Louis spoke quietly before leaning up on his tip toes and moving his face less than two inches away from Marcel's, he felt the other boys breath hitch at their closeness. Louis quickly looked into his eyes before shutting his and placing his lips gently onto Marcels. He held his lips against the taller boys for a few seconds not moving them or pushing him into it, just letting them sit there softly before pulled away and slowly standing up straight again. 

Marcel stood there motionless looking at Louis in shock. His mind was racing and he couldn't believe that just happened. Louis kissed him, at prom in front of everyone. Marcel had his first kiss at prom with the Louis Tomlinson. 

"Why did? I mean, it's me, why'd you do that? Not that I'm complaining but why?" Marcel questioned Louis and felt as if he was offending Louis but he didn't mean to, not in the slightest bit he just didn't understand why Louis did that. 

"I just felt like I should. It felt right," Louis said reassuringly to Marcel. His body relaxed and he felt his breathing return to normal pace. "I actually really like you." Marcel felt his heart flutter at Louis' words, he couldn't help but smile but just then a thought hit him. 

"Is it because of the new look?" He asked the smaller boy with unreadable eyes. 

Louis' face fell and his expression looked sad. "No, not at all. I actually like you better how you were before, not that this isn't wonderful, too. But, I really did like you for you, Marcel." 

Marcel's eyes lit up and smile spread wide across his face, Louis felt a smile creeping on to his own face as well before he quickly placed his lips on to Marcel's once again. It was a quick peck on the lips but the boys touch lingered on Marcel's lips as if it were still there. 

\---------- 

Marcel arrived home that night and was happier than he had ever remembered being at any point in his life. He walked into the kitchen and unbuttoned the blazer when his eyes caught his mothers. She smiled kindly at him.

"How was prom, boo?" She could tell that he had an amazing time because his smile reached from one side of his face to the other. 

"It was perfect, mum," He smiled as he spoke remembering when Louis gently pressed his lips to his own. "Absolutely perfect." She walked over to her son and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm happy for you, I really am." She couldn't stop herself from smiling, it warmed her heart to see her son so happy. 

"Thank you." Anne was surprised she wasn't sure what she had done to have this said to her. 

"For what?" He smiled at her thankfully. 

"For making me go to prom even though I didn't want to and more importantly for making me ask Louis." She hugged him even tighter and he let out a muffled groan from her strength. 

"Oops, sorry, boo. You're welcome, though. But your happiness is thanks enough." He smiled at his mom seeing she had a tear falling from the corner of her eye, she quickly wiped it and sighed. "Well, I should be getting to bed, it's quite late." 

She began walking out of the kitchen leaving Marcel alone with his thoughts. He stood still for a moment before walking himself upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and quickly found his body becoming intoxicated with sleep. Within minutes he was asleep, quietly snoring and dreaming of the nights events.


End file.
